


Seeing You Again

by TheClownsPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsPrincess/pseuds/TheClownsPrincess
Summary: "Five years have passed, but nothing has changed, including my feelings. I may have been away, but I still love you, Goku. You.. and you alone." -Bulla





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY DB FRANCHISE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

_"Hello Bulla? I really miss you, honey. I hope you can find some time to come home despite your busy schedule."_

_"Bulla? Your dad and I miss you so much. When will you come here and visit us?"_

_"Honey, it's my birthday again next month. We are really hoping that you can come home so that you can attend. We miss having you around. We haven't seen you in five years since you left West City. We understand that you're busy but please do try finding some time to come home to us."_

_"Bulla, this is your dad speaking. Why haven't you visited us here since you left? Do you think that seeing your face in computers while talking with you is enough for us? Had I not been so busy with my training, I will really go there so that I myself can drag you back home."_

_"Sis? It's mom's birthday next month. Please do find a way to go home so you could attend her party. Consider it as your gift to her. I mean, come on, Bulla! We haven't seen you in person for like five years! We know you're busy but can't you give us some of your time?"_

I sighed as I held my phone and listened to all the voice messages that my family sent me. I had just come home from a pictorial for my new wine endorsement and I feel really tired. My feet were aching from wearing those high heeled shoes for so long and my eyelids were really drooping since I haven't slept that much. I only got to sleep for less than an hour, since last night, I had to join a fashion show held by one of the clothing companies that I am also endorsing. The fashion show was a success but it ended at almost one in the morning, so by the time I got home, it was already two o clock. I had to get up again at three o clock since the call time for my pictorial is five o clock. Of course I had to be at the venue before five. I still need to prepare my costumes, as well as get my hair and make-up done. And all those things can't be done in just thirty minutes or even an hour.

I kicked off my shoes as I collapsed on my bed, the phone falling from my hand and landing on the bed. Being a model can really be tiring, but never did I think of quitting. No, not even once. This has been my dream since I was a teenage girl. I've always wished to be part of fashion shows while flaunting my beauty for others to see. I've always wanted everyone to recognize me and to remember my name. In short, I've always wanted to be famous. Now that I have achieved it all, this is definitely not the time for me to quit.

As I changed my clothes, my phone rang. I picked it up so I could see who could be calling me at this time of hour. Maybe another project? If so, then how did they know my private line?

I stared at the screen. No, it's not a call about endorsement, and it's also not from my manager.

It's my mom.

I slid on the screen to answer her call.

"Yes mom?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Bulla! Glad that you're still awake." Mom mused from the other line.

"Yeah, I just got home from my pictorial and I'm about to sleep because I'm so tired. Why'd you call Mom?" I asked, though I already have a hint as to why she called.

"Honey, it's about my birthday. You see, it's gonna be held next month, and I want you to be there. I'm throwing a party for myself and I want you to be present on my special day." She said.

"Mom, you know that I'm a very busy person...-" I started.

"Yes I know that, but honey, can't you find some time to relax and be with us? In case you don't know, you haven't been home for five years. We haven't seen you in person since you left. And we miss you." Mom reasoned out.

"Mom, we always talk on Skype." I reminded her.

"Do you seriously think that's enough, Bulla?" My mom's voice suddenly changed and I recognized my dad's gruff voice.

"Oh... hi Daddy." I said.

My dad grunted from the other line. "Don't you 'hi Daddy' me. I haven't seen you since you left and that was five years ago. How do you think that makes me feel, not seeing my only daughter for such a long time?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I know you miss me, but your princess is very busy. In fact I just came home from my pictorial right now, and I'm about to get some rest." I told him as I tried to make my voice sound a little sweet.

"You know very well why we called, Bulla. Your mother is having a party next month and we want you to be there." He repeated what Mom had said earlier.

"Daddy, I already told you. I can't just..-"

"And I'm telling you now that this is not a request. I am ordering you to go home and attend your mother's birthday next month. And don't you dare say that you're busy and you can't make it, Bulla. I am now giving you an order, and the orders of a Saiyan Prince should never be defied." My dad said in a firm voice, the same tone of voice he used on me whenever I would do something which doesn't please him.

"Daddy...." I started, in hopes of reasoning out with him, though I know that my hopes were just in vain. There's no way I could reason out to a Saiyan Prince.

"Do not try to reason out with me anymore. I will be expecting you at the party next month." He said as he ended the call.

I looked at my phone and sighed. Oh great. Now I have no choice but to go back home and attend Mom's party. If I don't do it, I might not be pleased with what's about to happen. I know better than to get on Daddy's nerves. I may be an adult now, but I still fear my dad's wrath.

But then, as I think about it, my parents do have a point. I haven't been home for five years now. I haven't seen West City for such a long time. I focused on my work and busied myself too much that I never paid attention to finding time to relax and pay a visit to the place where I was born and where I grew up. Maybe it's really time to take a break from work and find some time for myself. At least even for just a few months, I get to relax and be free from stress.

But will I really be free from stress if I go home? Going home means facing everyone else again after a long time of being away. And when I say 'everyone else', it includes him.

Yes, him. My mom's longtime friend and my dad's former Saiyan rival, Goku.

Will facing Goku once more after such a long time not be stressful for me? I doubt it. I don't even know if I can face him even though five years have already passed. I don't even know if I can bear to see him or hear him talk right now without me secretly crying or bursting into tears when nobody is looking anymore. While it's true that I missed Goku dearly and he might still be the one who holds my heart, the fact remains that I have sinned against him, and what I did to him is unforgivable. No amount of time can heal the wounds that I inflicted on his being, and I know that Goku probably hates me until now, even if five years have already passed.

Won't that be stressful for me? The only man I loved with all of me treating me coldly because he couldn't forgive me for something I did? Of course it's stressful. In fact, it might even be more stressful than my work.

But Daddy ordered me to come home. And as I have said before, I can't reason out with the Saiyan prince, nor dare to defy his orders and face his wrath afterwards.

Now I am facing a dillema.

Should I go home? Of course. Daddy wants me to go home.

But going home means facing Goku once more.

Now I have to choose. Whose wrath is it that I want to face? Daddy's? Or Goku's?

After a long time of contemplating and deliberating the possible consequences, as well as thinking of the possible events that may take place, I finally made a decision.

I'd rather face Goku's wrath.

Who knows, maybe I wouldn't get to see him regularly.

Oh, forget it. Who am I kidding? Mom had mentioned to me before that Goku used to come to Capsule Corp on a regular basis to train with my dad. There's no way I'm not gonna see him.

Maybe I won't get to see him if I stayed in my room all day. But can I really do that? In fact, the first thing that I'm thinking of doing as soon as I arrive in West City is to go to the mall to shop for new stuff. And I can't stay in my room all day too, because my friends would know that I'm back, and surely, they would want to spend some time with me.

I lied down on my bed, thoughts of Goku still in my head. About how I would act towards him and how I would talk to him without avoiding his eyes and his stare. And most importantly, how he would treat me or how he would act towards me.

This is definitely a challenge that would need lots of my strength.

 


End file.
